<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by VirginiasWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851730">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf'>VirginiasWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers, well sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Camille have finally returned to Saint Marie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Bordey/Richard Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It's been six years since Camille last set foot on Saint Marie, and it feels strange in a way knowing that she will be returning to the same role she once vacated for Paris. She has a feeling that the girl who left would scarcely recognize the woman who has returned though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The impetuous woman-child who enjoyed bickering for sport and racing into everything with no thought for consequence has been replaced with a woman of poise and caution who most surprisingly is perfectly content spending evenings in domestic bliss with a live-in boyfriend who is a perfect lamb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The old Camille isn't exactly dead though. In fact, as she stands on the beach in front of what will soon be her shack, Camille can imagine herself again racing barefoot through the sand and into the surf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She's so caught up in this fantasy that she just barely hears Florence Cassell stating, "Well, I wish we could stay around long enough to meet your boyfriend, but Neville assures me that we must catch our plane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Camille nods politely to her friend. "I am sure he will be quite upset to have missed you." She leaves off the part where she is almost certain that her lover has purposely timed his arrival so he can avoid meeting the younger couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sure enough, Neville and Florence have barely made it around the back of the shack when Camille turns around to see a vision. Richard Poole is trudging across the sand clad in a wool suit not too dissimilar to those he wore during his first stay on the island, and not surprisingly clawing at his tie attempting to circulate air onto his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Much like her, he is returning to his old position and yet a world separates the past and the present. The first sign that he is no longer the man who left comes in the form of the broad smile that develops as he looks at the shack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then almost instinctively he turns to make eye contact with her and offers up a shy wave and a boyish smile, which carries such a sweet innocence even though he is now nearly fifty years old. It is almost as if he is asking what she wants him to do next now that she has him back on the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Words aren't needed and Camille responds with her own non-verbal message. "Follow me. It's time to come home."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know there isn't a lot going on here, but it's my interpretation of what is probably the most exciting thing to come out of season ten. If you don't know what I'm talking about please go on either Ben's Instagram or the official Death in Paradise Twitter page before commenting on this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>